justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = April 10, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = 2:59 |nowc = SweetLittle |audio = |choreo = Delphine Lemaitre |perf = Marion Champmartin https://www.instagram.com/p/BpZ3lc9h8QL/?taken-by=delphinelemaitre }}"S.L.U.T." (expanded to " " in-game) by is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman. She wears a custom tight top, which includes an orange bra, with the straps having two interconnecting bridges in the front, that go up to her neck where it forms a round choker-like collar. She wears two orange armbands around her upper biceps as well. Her bottoms include a pair of high-waisted denim three-quarter shorts. She is wearing purplish-black long socks, with heeled orange sneakers with violet laces. She accessorizes with a few orange and violet bangles on her right hand and a pair of purple sunglasses. Her hair is pink, with bangs which are parted to the left, and a braid that is tied as a high ponytail. Background The background consists of colored rectangles that give the illusion of colored paper. In the intro and the verses, several rectangles fall on the screen (each one from a different side of the screen), projecting a shadow behind the coach and changing color. In the intro, their colors range from shades of blue to shades of purple; in the verses, other colors, such as green, pink, yellow and orange, are used. In the pre-chorus, the rectangle behind the coach is pink. Two diagonal piles of rectangles in shades of blue slide from each side of the screen while the coach is snapping her fingers and light up one after the other; another pile slides from the top but does not light up. In the chorus, the entire background turns shades of red, orange or yellow. The piles of rectangles switch places slowly when the coach is raising her arms, and they pulse when she crosses theme energetically. When "Know that I m not sorry/I m just loving my body" is sung, the piles move in a clockwise motion, and then they gradually slide away as they are replaced by two other rectangles (the one at the bottom is blue and the one at the top is lilac). After that, the rotation starts over. In the bridge, the main background is pastel yellow, and the corners of five rectangles are placed in order to form a star. These sheets range from purple to pink (except one of them, which is orange); other sheets are piled up over time. In the meanwhile, the star spins, and its sides pulse when the coach raises her arms. When she performs Gold Move 1, the rectangles slide away, and the pattern in the chorus is reused. In the final part, many sheets in shades of purple and pink are stacked on each other. They move in a circle, and they pulse at times. Before Gold Move 2, they gradually slide away from the screen, and then two other rectangles (a fuchsia one and a lilac one) appear. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your arms and slowly bring them down in a circle. Gold Move 2: Slowly bring your hands down in front of you. Sweetlittle gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Sweetlittle_gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Sweetlittle gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Sweetlittle_gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists * *All Songs S-Z Trivia *The original title of the song, "S.L.U.T.", has been replaced with "Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing". **This is the third song in the series of which the title of its clean version is used in-game instead, after Forget You and Work Work. ***However, this is the first time where the title was changed by Ubisoft. *"Ass" is censored. *The teaser for references the beginning of the music video. *The avatar has black sunglasses, but they are purple in the routine. Gallery Game Files Sweetlittle cover generic.png|''Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing'' Sweetlittle_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Sweetlittle_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Sweetlittle_banner_bkg.png| menu banner sweetlittle map bkg.png| map background Sweetlittle cover 1024.png| cover SweetLittle_BC.jpg| cover SweetLittle 959.png|Avatar Sweetlittle pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_sweetlittle002.png|Postcard postcard_sweetlittle002_thumb.png|Postcard (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Sweetlittle jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Sweetlittle jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Sweetlittle jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) SLUT.JPG|'' '' on the menu SLUT 2.JPG| coach selection screen Sweetlittle_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Slut teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bob845CnKuL Sweetlittle twitter teaser.gif|Twitter teaser Adeyyo imstillstanding sweetlittle jdnow notification.PNG| notification (along with Adeyyo and I'm Still Standing) Behind the Scenes Screenshot_260.png|Concept art 1 Screenshot_265.png|Concept art 2 Others Slut thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Slut thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Bea Miller - S.L.U.T. (Official Video) Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing - Just Dance 2019 Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing - Just Dance Now Extraction Just Dance 2019 Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing NO GUI References Site Navigation es:Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing tr:Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Delphine Lemaitre